Le retour de l'akatsuki
by Kyra-Uchiwa-17
Summary: Lorsqu'Itachi les abandonnes Sasuke et sa soeur ne pourront compter que sur eux, mais quand chacun perds l'envi de vivre et sombre dans la déchéance, en plus de l'aîné qui revient... UA premiere fic!
1. prologue

Un petit prologue^^ 

Dans mon histoire, tout ce passe dans un monde comme le nôtre. Dans le fond...un UA pas mal...

Prologue:

Nous étions le 14 octobre. Sasuke avait exactement 12 ans, tandis que Itachi et Kyra, sa jumelle, avaient tous deux 15 ans. Depuis environ 3 ans, Itachi, Kyra et 9 de leurs amis(es) avaient créés un gang du nom d'Akatsuki. Au début, ils n'étaient que populaires à l'école, mais rapidement ils eurent une offre et devinrent un gang de rue réputé. Aujourd'hui, tous se préparaient pour la fête de Kyra et d'Itachi. Tous. Sauf une personne: son père. Il ignorait sa fille depuis maintenant 5 ans. Il se préparait à sortir avec ses amis et son frère quand sa femme vînt le voir :

Mikoto : Fugaku?

Fugaku : Hm?

Mikoto : J'ai besoin de la voiture pour aller faire les courses? Je peux avoir les clés? Je te déposerai en même temps chez Shikaku.

Fugaku : Ouais c'est bon…

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous les deux vers la voiture. Cependant, Kyra les avaient vus et se dépêcha d'aller voir sa mère.

Kyra : Maman?

Mikoto : Oui ma chérie?

Kyra : Je peux aller avec vous?

Mikoto : Pourquoi?

Kyra : Je veux acheter un cadeau à Itachi nii-san!

Mikoto : Bien pour moi c'est d'accord! Et pour toi Fugaku?

Fugaku : Hn…je m'en fous…

Même si elle se sentait rejetée par son propre père, Kyra décida d'entrer à l'arrière de la voiture…Après quelques minutes dans l'auto, sa mère la déposa au coin et allait déposer Fugaku chez son ami, mais…Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fût la catastrophe… Sa mère et son père se disputait à son sujet et sa mère ne vit pas le train arriver en plein dans leurs directions. Ce fut la collision. Fugaku mourut sur le coup. Kyra eut assez de force pour courir vers les carcasses de la voiture et d'aller jusqu'à sa mère, qui avait atterrit en-dehors de la voiture.

Mikoto : K…Kyra?

Kyra : Maman tu m'entends? Accroche-toi je t'en prie!

Mikoto : Kyra…Je…Joyeux…Anni…anniversaire…à…à toi…et…et Itachi…Je…vous…aimes…

Kyra : Maman? Maman? NON!

Ce fut les derniers mots d'une mère et le cri de souffrance que poussa Kyra déchira toutes les personnes autours qui immédiatement appelèrent le service d'urgence. En se réveillant quelques jours plus tard…elle apprit que non seulement que l'accident eut vraiment lieu…mais que son frère et toute l'Akatsuki au complet étaient partit sans une moindre nouvelle…Se fut les débuts de ses souffrances…ou plutôt…peut-être elles avaient déjà commencée…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le premier chapitre...**

**Les persos ne sont pas à moi ce n'est qu'un emprunt!**

**merci a maaya-san de m'avoir aider à me placer!  
**

**Dans l'histoire Kyra a 18 ans, Itachi aussi comme la plupart dans l'akatsuki et Sasuke a 15ans.**

_**DAY 1 - Le Retour de l'Akatsuki**_

_**Maison des Uchiwas-Samedi 13 octobre, 7h30 du matin-(POV normal)**_

Même la douceur et la chaleur du soleil matinal ne servait pas à apaiser la colère de Kyra, qui balança impunément son réveille-matin par la fenêtre de sa chambre à travers laquelle filtrait de faibles rayons de lumière.

… : SASUKE, T'AS PLUS DE TÊTE!

Sasuke : Mais bien sûr, Kyra ne voit-tu pas? Elle est bien ancrée sur mes épaules...

Kyra : Plus pour longtemps...

La menace qu'elle ne mettrait évidemment pas à exécution, n'intimidait nullement Sasuke, mais il préféra éviter d'être la cible de sa soeur et de ce fait s'éloigna de la porte de sa chambre, qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur Kyra et son légendaire mauvais caractère.

… : Kyra, Kyra, pourquoi tout ce boucan...

Kyra : J'peux le tuer, Madara?

Madara : Oui, mais seulement après le petit déjeuner!

Sasuke profita du manque d'attention de sa soeur pour s'éclipser vers la cuisine, ou l'attendait la perspective d'un bon repas et la protection de son oncle Madara. Protection futile, dirait-on, car Kyra parviendrait on jour à ses fins, il le savait. Bref, pour l'instant, les oeufs préparés par le tuteur lui paraissaient nettement plus intéressants que les risques que sa tête finisse loin de son corps. Kyra descendit rageusement les escaliers et ne prit même pas la peine de saluer son oncle, qui n'en fit pas de cas...pour cette fois.

Madara : Bon matin Kyra...

Kyra : Hn…ouais…

Le repas se passa de façon relativement banale: rien d'autre que les rages habituelles d'une soeur qui vient d'être réveillé par le mauvais coup d'un petit frère aussi agaçant qu'adorable, et la radieuse bonne humeur de Madara. Une journée normale chez une famille comme les Uchiwa.

Puis, miracle, un coup de téléphone vient troubler la banalité c'est Sakura, d'après l'afficheur du cellulaire de Kyra.

… : Salut, Kyra? C'est Sakura...J'suis de retour.*tût, tut, tût*

Kyra :…

En voilà une manière de raccrocher la ligne au nez des gens...Mais alors, si Sakura était revenue...Étaient-_ils_ venus avec elle?

Sakura se saisit de son cellulaire et chercha du regard Sasori pour une approbation. Celui-ci se tourna vers Pain, qui se tourna vers Konan. Vint ensuite le tour d'Itachi, de Deidara, de Kisame, d'Hidan, de Kakuzu, bref de l'Akatsuki entière se consulta du regard. Pain fit signe à Sakura, qui commença à composer le numéro de son amie Uchiwa, Kyra.

…: Salut Kyra? C'est Sakura...J'suis de retour.

Et raccrocha, sans la moindre considération. Son séjour dans l'Akatsuki, ainsi que la perte de ses parents l'avaient rendue plus froide et irritable que jamais. Elle devenait lentement comme Sasori, mais encore plus colérique que son frère.

Elle courrait partout dans la maison. Sasuke la regardais et se posait de sérieuse question sur l'état mentale de sa grande sœur. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la maison, Madara la bloqua. Il lui demanda :

Madara : Kyra, pourquoi cours-tu partout depuis tantôt? Tu t'es changée? Pourquoi tout ça? Tu sors?

Kyra : Oui je sors! Oui je me suis changée! Parce que ça me tente et tu n'en sauras surement pas pourquoi!

Madara : Un rapport avec ce mystérieux appelle? Attend que je devine…Sakura?

Kyra : Comment tu…?

Madara : Tu as laissé ton cellulaire sur le comptoir.

Sasuke (fâché) : Alors tu comptais aller les cherchés sans nous et _le_ laissez rentrer dans cette maison sans rien dire?

Kyra : Oui! T'as un problème?

Sasuke (très fâché) : Oui je ne te permets pas de le laissez rentrer sans une hyper bonne explication de son geste! Il n'a fait que nous attirer des problèmes et nous laisses avec tous les problèmes et n'est même pas venu à leurs enterrements! Et tu oses me demandé si j'ai un problème! Non Mais! Est-tu vraiment ma sœur?

Madara : SASUKE! Monte directement dans ta chambre! Toi tu te prends pour qui? C'est ma maison ici et c'est moi qui décide que ça te plaises ou non!

Sasuke monta directement dans sa chambre et mît sa musique à fond. Kyra sortit en claquant la porte. _Oh tiens, il écoute du Within Temptation maintenant? Ça fait depuis que nii-san est partit qu'il n'en n'écoute plus!_ Madara sortit juste après elle, mais en refermant doucement la porte et la barrant derrière-lui. Ça permet d'être intéressant pour la suite. Le retour de l'Akatsuki…ça faisait longtemps qu'il en rêvait. Direction le grand parc à côté de la gare!

Très court comme chapitre désolé!Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: La grande rencontre.

Sakura avait appelé une grande amie et maintenant tous ce demandaient si cela avait été la bonne chose à faire. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient tous terrés dans leurs pensées, ils entendirent 2 voitures venir à leurs rencontres. Ils virent la camionnette familiale de Madara et une Mazda sport noire et blanche. _Surement celle de Kyra… _se disent-ils. Les deux voitures se garèrent et toute l'Akatsuki virent Madara sortir et partit parler au deuxième conducteur. Ils la virent enfin sortir de la voiture. _Magnifique! _Se dirent les garçons et Sakura, sauf Itachi. Il était partit marcher plus loin en voyant les deux voitures approchées. Il se sentait atrocement coupable. _Elle va lui faire un sermon, c'est sûr! Elle lui en veut!_ Se dirent les autres. Cependant, c'est vers lui qu'elle alla en premier, et Madara se dirigeât vers les autres. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, mais il baissa le regard, n'arrivant pas à le soutenir. Elle prit la parole en premier :

-**Itachi regarde-moi.**

Il leva alors son regard empreint de tristesse et de honte dans celui de sa sœur jumelle. Tout était si clair.

-**…Pardon…Je suis désolé…**Lui supplia-t-il.

-**Je sais…Mais disons que ça m'a fait mal. Et pas seulement qu'à moi! Sasuke t'en veut et il ne te pardonnera pas comme moi je l'ai fait. Prépare-toi! Maintenant, on laisse la gang avec Madara et tu viens avec moi.**

-**Où ça? **Lui demanda Itachi, intrigué.

-**Tu verras bien assez tôt…**

Il l'a suivi jusque dans la voiture. Où est-ce qu'elle l'amenait?...

La chambre était totalement à l'envers. La musique était à fond, les meubles gisaient, détruits de toutes par, le lit de travers, et une ombre gisait dans le coin de la pièce. L'ombre tremblait de rage, tout en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. _Il_ se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui communique avec sa chambre. En se regardant dans le miroir, il fut catastrophé. Son visage était blanchard et ses joues, rouge de rage et de larmes. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. _Horrible, _fut sa première pensée. _Comment peut-il me rendre comme ça? Ça fait des années que…Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait? _

Kyra et Itachi étaient dans la voiture. Kyra conduisait et réfléchissait. Ils ne discutèrent de la route, mais elle mît son groupe préféré et elle chanta pendant une partie du chemin, mais guère plus. C'était celui qu'il avait montré à son petit frère. Il vît maintenant où elle l'avait emmené. C'était au cimetière. Là où étaient leurs parents. Une larme coula sur sa joue…puis une deuxième. Bientôt elles coulèrent librement sur le visage de l'aîné.

-**Viens!…Ils t'attendent…**

**-Kyra, je ne sais pas si…**

**-Tu es prêt! Sinon tu ne serais pas revenu. Je n'ai pas raison?**

**-Peut-être…**Murmura-t-il.

**-Allez…viens.**

Ils sortirent de la voiture. Itachi pensait qu'il allait s'effondré à tout moment. _Ils m'attendent… A-t-elle raison? Oh mon dieu! Comment elle supporte de les voir ainsi!_

-**Kyra! Je ne suis pas capable! Comment peux-tu supporter de les voir comme ça? Dans une boîte sous tes pieds?**

**-On s'habitue en 3 ans…**

**-…Je…je suis tellement désoler! **

Et son dernier rempart s'effondra. Il tomba sur les genoux devant la tombe de leurs parents, les suppliants de lui pardonner, en sanglotant. Kyra ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. _On dirait un gamin qui a fait un mauvais coup devant un père trop brut. Que lui est-il arrivé! Il n'est plus le même…A-t-il arrêté la drogue? Oh mon dieu…_

-**Itachi!**

**-… **

**-As-tu arrêté de consommer?**

**-…La drogue? Oui…mais jamais l'alcool…**

**-Depuis combien de temps?**

**-Six mois…**

**-Mais…c'est merveilleux et moi je t'emmène ici! Je suis horrible!**

**-Non! Tu…c'était la meilleure chose à faire…croit-moi! Maintenant plus jamais je ne prendrais cette cochonnerie…la drogue! Plus aucun joins…plus aucune aiguille…Depuis que je vous aie abandonnés toi et Sasuke, je me piquais une fois par jours, je fumais comme un con…j'étais accro… Je me calait une bouteille de whisky et une bouteille de vodka par jour! Quel con j'ai été!… Je me sentais vide et je pensais que ça pourrais m'aider! Mais maintenant…je sais que ce n'était que m'empoisonner la vie…Et Pain qui me disait d'arrêter…Je ne l'écoutais même plus! J'ai été tellement idiot! Comment arriveras-tu à me pardonner pour ça?...**

Depuis le début, les larmes de Kyra coulaient sur ses joues. Itachi c'était carrément mis à nus de ces dernières années devant elle et la tombe de ses parents…Elle était émue et en colère contre elle-même. Elle ne pensait certainement pas qu'il avait tout arrêté ça…Pas comme elle…Elle l'aida a se relevez et le soutenu.

-**Allez viens…On va à la maison!**

**-D'accord, mais…Sasuke va vouloir me tuer! Je…comment je vais faire?**

**-Rien et tu me laisses faire! Tu pleureras un bon coup devant lui et il ne dira rien! Il va comprendre ce que c'est les sentiments! Ça lui apprendra!**

Un peu dramatique, mais bon...Reviews plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3: Retour à a maison

La voiture de Madara se gârat devant la maison. Sasuke, qui regardait par a fenêtre, jura. _Ils ne sont pas sensé venir ici eu! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font chez nous?_ Il regarda son oncle sortir de sa voiture avec Sakura et Sasori, les aidant à sortir leurs bagages. Il les fit entrer et ils montèrent afin d'amener les sacs dans leurs chambres. Kyra arriva à ce moment et sortit de la voiture avec son jumeau. Elle entra et montra directement la chambre aux invités. Arriver à la chambre de Sakura, Sasuke sortit de a chambre et cria de colère :

Sasuke : QUE FONT-ILS DANS LA MAISON!? COMMENT AS-TU PUT OSER LES FAIRE ENTRER!?

Kyra (blaser) : T'as fini?...C'est tout? Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre et fous-moi la paix, c'est clair?!

Sasuke : Comment?! Tu laisses entrer ses assassins, ses drogués, dans la maison!? As-tu perdus la raison?

Kyra : Tu as fini? Tes commentaires je n'en ai rien à faire! Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre et fait des recherches avant de juger le monde!

Sasuke : Oh! Parce que maintenant tu me donnes des ordres?

Kyra : Eh oui! Fait toi à l'idée maintenant! T'aime mieux, peut-être, que je te mette mon poing sur les i? Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis le petit! Tu pourrais vraiment le regretter! Attends que Madara arrive à la maison!

Sasuke : Tu fais pitié! Tu as toujours besoin de Madara pour te couvrir! Tu ne sais même pas….

Cependant il fut coupé par Madara qui montait les marches…en furie! Il était tout rouge et tous se dirent que Sasuke était dans la merde.

Madara (d'un ton très froid) : Sasuke Uchiwa…Va immédiatement dans ta chambre!

Sasuke (D'une voix aiguë) : Oui mon oncle!

Madara : Bien…

Kyra : Merci Madara… Si tu n'étais pas arriver…

Madara: Tu l'aurais frappé, je sais!

Kyra : Non…je pense que j'aurai fait plus…Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Itachi : Ce n'est pas grave Kyra, je comprends. J'ai déjà vu pire…

Kyra : Ita… Ne dit plus rien d'accord! Tu te fais du mal….

Itachi : Non Kyra faut que je l'assume! Madara ont peut parler un instant en privé?

(POV. Kyra)

Madara : Oui bien sûr!

Ils partirent dehors, dans le jardin. Je les vis s'asseoir sur le banc. Je décidai donc de monter dans ma chambre,les autres étant tous dans leur chambre. Ils avaient plusieurs choses à se dirent. J'ouvris ma porte et vit Sasuke dans ma chambre.

Kyra : Sasuke…Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?

Je le vit se relever et me fixer d'un regard dur, qui ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différents dans son regard. Soudain, il leva le bras et me frappa. Deux fois. Non, mais ce qu'il frappe fort le p'tit pareille! Oh le p'tit con!

Kyra : Sa-SU-KE! POURQUOI TA FAIT ÇA P**TAIN DE M***E?!

J'entendis tout le monde monter les marches en courant. Madara et Itachi en premier avec Sasori.

Madara : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! Kyra pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça?

Kyra (d'un ton menaçant) : Sasuke, tu ferais mieux de dégagé de ma chambre avant que je rétorque et que tu te rendes à l'hôpital et que même Suigetsu ne te reconnaîtra pas! ET VITE!

Sasuke : Tsss, tu fais pitié à voir! Toutes ces menacent que tu ne…

PAFF!

Kyra : Tu disais quoi mon chou? Dis-je en le refrappant encore et encore. Que je ne les mettais pas à l'action? Oh, mais tu sauras que je n'ai pas été dans les débuts de l'Akatsuki pour rien… Tu apprendras à frapper Kyra Uchiwa! Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis! TOI qui se dis mon FRÈRE!

Madara : Kyra ça suffit…

Kyra : Oh non! Ce n'est pas fini…Tu voulais que je te frappe Sasuke? Et bien t'es servis! Encore un peu? Savais-tu ce que je faisais la nuit en me voyant sortir? Tu ne le sauras jamais! Tu es trop con!

Madara : Kyra arrête de le frapper ou je vais t'arrêter moi-même!

Kyra : Tsss…Tu le protège… N'essayer pas de me suivre ou je vous tue…Que ce soit n'importe qui!

Et je sortis dehors en prenant mes bottes hautes sans talon en cuir et mon manteau noir en cuir.

(FIN POV Kyra)

Elle courait sans s'arrêter jusqu'à temps qu'elle arrive à un bar dans le bas de la ville.

Kyra : Salut D, tu me sers un verre?

D : Ouais, vodka?

Kyra : Ouais, comme d'hab.

D lui servit son verre, alors qu'elle allait vers le fond du bar. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le fond, même si elle était presque toute seule dans le bar. Il n'y avait que les habituels.

Kyra : D?

D : Ouais?

Kyra : Je peux avoir la bouteille?

D : Non Kyra je te l'aie déjà dit! Je ne veux pas rappeler Chris pour te ramener chez toi. Il ne veut plus.

Kyra : Aller juste aujourd'hui et tu n'auras plus à l'appeler j'ai quelqu'un d'autre.

D : Non! Ils sont revenus?

Kyra : Et ouais…

D : Et tu n'es pas heureuse? Tu devrais être contente non?

Kyra : Je me suis battu avec Sasuke.

D : Oh! Okay je comprends. Bon c'est d'accord, mais seulement aujourd'hui!

Kyra : Ouais… Merci.

D : Tiens. Ne deviens pas trop saoul!

Kyra : Mais non! Tu me connais!

D : C'est pour ça que je dis ça! Ha, ha, ha!

Kyra : T'es méchant! Ha, ha, ha! Merci D.

Et elle bue toute la journée. Elle commença à partir aux alentours de 21h45 quand Sasori entra dans le bar. Elle fut surprise de le voir puisqu'elle ne l'avait aucunement appelé. Soudain, elle se rappela D au téléphone. Ce devait surement être lui. Elle vit Sasori avancé vers elle.

Sasori : Aller Kyra on s'en va à la maison!

Kyra : Oh non! Hic! Ze veux Hic! rester,Hic! j'suis bien z'ici! Hic!

Sasori : T'es saoule! T'as pris combien de verres?

D : Elle m'a vidé ma bouteille de whisky! Plus un verre de rhum-coca en plus d'un verre de vodka fort...

Sasori : Et tu ne l'a pas arrêté?

D : Non, tant qu'elle ne saccage pas mon bar…mais de toute manière, je l'aurais empêché de boire plus… Si tu ne serais pas arriver, j'aurais encore dû appeler Chris et il m'aurait gueulé dessus! Il ne veut plus se déplacer pour la voire saoul.

Sasori : Ouais je le comprends. Depuis combien de temps ça dure?

D : Depuis l'accident, à tous les deux jours. Au sinon, elle est au club.

Kyra : Je suis à côté! Je vous entends!

D & Sasori : On le sait!

Sasori partit la placer dans la voiture et retourna voir D.

Sasori : D, est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi elle buvait?

D : Oui, mais je lui aie juré de ne rien dire et je n'ai qu'une seule parole… Désolé.

Sasori : Ce n'est rien. Merci quand même! Surtout… de garder un œil sur elle. On s'en veut tellement.

D : Je m'en doute!

Et il repartit dans la voiture et la vit regarder à l'extérieur. Ils partirent dans un silence complet. Ils arrivèrent à la maison et elle débarqua rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers deux maisons plus loin et Sasori la vit cogner à la porte. Ce fut un de ses vieux amis qui lui ouvra. Kakashi Hatake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4: retour en arrière

22h15-13 octobre-Samedi soir (Côté Kyra)

Elle sortit de la voiture et, sans un regard à Sasori, se rendit chez son meilleur ami et amant. Elle cogna à la porte de Kakashi et celui-ci ouvrit et d'un regard, il sût qu'elle avait bu. Il se tassa et la laissa entrer chez lui. Il sut qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et ses sentiments pour elle faisait qu'il l'acceptait, même si il n'était pas sûr des siens. Elle l'embrassa et elle partit s'asseoir dans le salon.

Kakashi : Quelque chose à boire ma chérie?

Kyra : Oui merci mon épouvantail!

Kakashi : Je ne te donne pas d'alcool!

Kyra : Mais…! Ce n'est pas zuste!

Kakashi : T'es complètement saoul! Je vais te donner un café.

Kyra : Mais Kakashi! C'est bon d'l'alcool!

Kakashi : Pas quand t'es déjà saoul! Du café! Je vais te le faire, t'es chanceuse…

Kyra : Ouais…je n'ai pas si bu que ça!

Kakashi : Combien de verre as-tu prit?

Kyra : Euh…une tequila avec une bouteille de vodka complète et 3 verres de vodka quasi-pur?

Kakashi : Kyra t'es pas possible…Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te saoule encore?

Kyra : Je ne veux pas en parler…

Kakashi : Pourquoi es-tu venu alors?

Kyra : Je…

Kakashi : Kyra…! Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire? Tu t'es encore chicané avec Sasuke?

Kyra : Ils sont revenus…et…je me suis battu avec Sasuke…Bien plutôt, je l'ai battu…

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu te laisses aller?

Kyra : Que l'Aka était une bande de drogués et d'assassin, qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'es laisse entrer à la maison. Il a dit que je faisais pitié parce que Madara prends ma défense quand il me parle comme ça et que j'étais lâche de ne pas le frapper… Que même si je le disais, je ne le ferai pas…Et il m'a frappé deux fois au visage…Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Kakashi la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots réconfortants. Elle se calma peu à peu. Il lui murmura une invitation alléchante et ils montèrent. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

(Fin côté Kyra)

6h25-14 octobre- Dimanche matin (côté Sasori)

La lumière qui filtrait aux travers des rideaux le réveilla et il sentit un poids sur lui. Il se remémora la nuit.

_(Flashback)_

_Il était parti chercher Kyra au bar et avait parlé avec Madara et Sasuke une bonne partit de la nuit. Ils avaient parlés jusqu'à 1 heure du matin. Quand il était monté dans sa chambre, Deidara l'y attendait. Il écoutait sa musique dans le lit et l'attendait patiemment. Disons-le, pas très habiller._

_Sasori (accoter sur le cadre de porte) : Tu m'attendais Deidara?_

_Deidara (sursautant) : Saso! Oui je t'attendais…_

_Sasori monta sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Il en était accro. Il descendit dans son coup, connaissant ses points faibles. Il l'entendit soupirer et il descendit encore plus, attisant encore plus son désir. Il se promena, embrassant son torse et resta centré sur le petit bout de chair durci par le plaisir. Il entendit son amant soupirer de désirs et il s'arrêta subitement. _

_Sasori : Une douche?_

_Deidara : N'importe quand!_

_Et d'une allure féline, Sasori se dirigea vers la salle de bain connecté à la chambre et fut rejoint par Deidara assez rapidement._

_(Fin Flashback) _

C'était une bonne nuit. Pas très longue, mais très appétissante. Il entendit du bruit qui venait d'en bas. Il devina qu'Itachi et Pain étaient réveillés. Il se leva, tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son blond, s'habilla et descendit en bas. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il se fit accueillir par les deux amis et Itachi lui servit une tasse de café, qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Pain : Bien dormi?

Sasori : Ouais…Très bien.

Pain : Ouais on a entendu ça…

Une rougeur se fit voir sur les joues de Sasori. Pain se mit à rire et Itachi…et bien c'est Itachi!

Itachi : En passant, tu n'étais pas supposer d'aller chercher Kyra?

Sasori : Oui, mais en arrivant elle m'a fait faux bond pour un voisin!

Pain (en levant un sourcil) : Qui?

Sasori :…Kakashi Hatake…Notre bon vieil ami….

Itachi : Kakashi…T'es sérieux?

Sasori : Ouais…Elle est restée là pour la nuit…Elle était complètement saoul…

Itachi (Curieux): Combien de verres?

Sasori (hésitant) : Je pense que je ne devrais pas te le dire….

Pain (levant un sourcil, très curieux) : Pourquoi?

Sasori : Parce qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup et parce que son instinct de grand frère va prendre le dessus…encore heureux que ce soit encore D qui garde le bar…

Itachi (énervé) : Combien de verres?

Sasori : … une bouteille de whisky, un verre de rhum-coca et un verre de vodka…

Itachi n'en montra rien, mais partit descendant au sous-sol. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, entra et commença à frapper dans le punchingball. Cependant, même si la salle était dans le sous-sol, les deux garçons entendirent très bien les cris de rage de leur meilleur ami. Sasori baissa le regard vers sa tasse de café. Il avait honte. Il sentait la rage de son ami d'enfance et regretta ses paroles, qui avaient blessé amèrement son collègue.

Pain : Tu n'as pas à regretter tes paroles… Il fallait que tu lui dises…

Sasori : Oui je sais…mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué de tact.

Pain : Fallait que tu lui dises et elle est capable de faire sa vie comme elle veut. Il n'a pas à contrôler sa vie à elle. Elle est une grande fille après tout…elle nous l'a démontré à tous hier.

Sasori : Ouais…Je retourne voir Deid'.

Pain : Ouais…profite-en!

Sasori monta les marches et retourna dormir tandis que Pain, lui, partit voir son meilleur ami dans la salle d'entraînement qui était retombé calme. Il entra dans la salle et vit son meilleur ami, le regard perdu dans le vide, agenouillé dans le milieu de la pièce.

Pain : Tu vas garder ça à l'intérieur longtemps? Tu frappes, Okay pas de trouble! Mais tu n'en parles même pas! Comment vas-tu pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, sans gang de rue, comme ça? Tu veux continuer à être coincer toute ta vie? Attends que Yuki pointe son nez! Elle va te remettre sur la pente!

Itachi (frissonnant d'effroi) : Tu veux que Yuki se pointe ici? Mais elle va me tuer!

Pain : Bein…se serait une idée non?

Itachi : Une idée…Peut-être…Mais il faudrait se trouver un appartement avant…

Pain : J'y ai déjà pensé et Kisame s'est trouver un loft pour loger lui, Hidan, Kakuzu et Zetsu. Il ne reste que moi, Konan, Sasori et Deidara.

Itachi (fronçant un sourcil) : Kisame s'est déjà trouver une place?

Pain approuva d'un signe de tête. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils entendirent quelqu'un descendre les marches pour venir les voir. Ils virent Konan et Deidara passer le cadre de la porte et s'arrêter devant eux.

Deidara : Itachi tu devrais monter voir Saso'.

Itachi : Pourquoi?

Konan : Il se sent mal après votre ''chicane''…Il s'en veut…

Itachi : J'y vais.

Itachi monta les marches et cogna à la porte de la chambre provisoire de Sasori. Personne ne répondit et il tourna la poignée. Il le vit couché sur son lit, en écoutant son mp3, une impression de mal-être se lisant sur son visage. Il ferma la porte et resta accoter sur la porte.

Itachi : Sasori!

Sasori : Va-t'en!

Itachi : Pourquoi? Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux? Désolé, mais je ne partirais pas. C'est à moi de te dire merci…

Sasori : Hn…

Itachi : Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis la tendre enfance…je ne vais pas te laisser tomber Sasori, même si c'est dur à croire.

Sasori : Ils me manquent…et moi je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir de frère ou de sœur…Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta chance…

Itachi : Je sais…aller descend! Deidara s'inquiète…

Sasori : J'arrive…

Il se leva et les deux amis descendirent les marches ensembles. Sasori partit prendre une marche avec Deidara et Pain sortit manger et chercher pour un appartement avec Konan. Itachi était seul dans la maison avec Madara et son petit frère rancunier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

9h15-14 octobre- Dimanche matin (côté Kyra)

Le soleil plombait sur son visage. Elle sentit son amant couché à ses côtés, la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle se leva doucement en s'assurant de ne pas le réveillé. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, en prenant la peine d'enfiler une chemise. Elle se prit un café, noir, pour lui enlever le peu de gueule de bois de la journée précédente. Elle se souvint précipitamment la date d'aujourd'hui. _Oh merde quelle belle bourde! Comment je vais faire pour les tenir à l'écart…J'espère que D va être indulgent…_Si seulement Itachi savait à quel point il était mieux qu'elle. Elle se prépara. Elle mit un jeans moulant noir avec une chemise de Kakashi, noir elle aussi. Elle mit ses bottes en cuir noire, mais sans talons. Elle mit aussi sa casquette noire et son manteau, aussi, de cuirs. Elle se maquilla un peu et sortit de la maison de Kakashi. Elle prit les clés de la moto et partit avec celle-ci.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant le cimetière, marchant vers la pierre tombale de ses parents, une bouteille de vodka et un petit verre à la main. Elle s'agenouilla devant la pierre et se prit un verre.

Kyra : Si vous saviez à quel point vous me manquez… Je suis une belle bourde…Ça fait 4 ans aujourd'hui que vous êtes partit… Pourquoi? Pourquoi cette journée?

Elle se mit à pleurer tout en buvant son verre. Elle se noyait dans l'alcool depuis maintenant 4 ans jour pour jours… Ils étaient morts cette journée… Sa date de naissance…Elle se dirigea vers la moto et repartit vers le bar du coin. D l'attendait comme à tous les 14 octobre, ayant vidé son bar pour qu'il n'y ait qu'elle… Il restait quand même son meilleur ami…Chris rentrait dans le bar alors qu'elle se servait un verre.

Chris : Salut toi…Besoin de soutien sa l'air?

Kyra : Comme à tous les 14 octobre…

Chris : Je suis désolé ma grande…Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi…Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un?

Kyra : Non…Je reste et je me saoul la gueule…Et si t'avertit quelqu'un, je te frappe…C'est clair?

Chris : Oui, comme à tous les années…

Kyra : D?

D : Ouais?

Kyra : Met ''envolée'' à la radio…Je veux me défouler…

D : C'est parti! Chris tu l'accompagne?

Chris : Ouais!

**«Tu comblais vraiment tous mes désirs,**

**On avait tant de plaisirs**

**Dit moi pourquoi, ou ce qui ne va pas?**

**Ça fait mal en moi quand j'respire!**

**Et moi trop plein d'amour pour toi**

**J'te sens comme a des miles away!**

**Dit moi pourquoi ou ce qui ne vas pas?**

**J'aimerais t'parler mais tu vis dans l'passé…»**

Et ils dansèrent sur cette chanson…Extériorisant tous ses sentiments, elle se défoulait sur la piste de danse que D avait préparée juste pour elle… Après, elle but à même la bouteille, la calant pratiquement en une fois…D et Chris la regardait, empreint d'un regard triste et mélancolique… Où était la petite Kyra avec la joie de vivre? _Partit pour de bon…_se dirent-ils. Elle avait un regard si vide…Cette journée était son enfer depuis maintenant 4 ans…Elle le subissait seule à chaque années, ne voulant aucun soutien…

10h50-14 octobre-Dimanche matin

Il se réveillait tranquillement. Le silence régnait dans la maison et il se tourna vers le réveille-matin. Le 14 octobre. Il se leva rapidement, alla prendre une douche et s'habilla rapidement. Tout de noir vêtu, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, il mît son manteau, enfila ses chaussures et sortit aussitôt. Madara l'attendait, accoté sur la voiture, tandis qu'Itachi l'attendait à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Ils embarquèrent et partirent vers le cimetière, où était enterré leur parent. Ila y arrivèrent que 5 minutes plus tard et mirent un paquet de lys blancs sur leurs tombes. Ils y prièrent un instant. Ils sortirent un panier de pic-Nic et mangèrent ensemble pour une première fois depuis de nombreuses années…

13h25-14 octobre-Dimanche après-midi

Ils se levèrent ensemble et retournèrent à la voiture. Sasuke et Itachi réconcilié, Madara avait passé une superbe matinée, qui était très rare en cette date. Ils retournèrent à la maison et Itachi, cherchant Kyra, demanda à Madara où celle-ci était :

-Itachi : Madara? Où est-elle?

-Madara : Au bar de Big D.

-Itachi : Depuis combien de temps?

-Madara : 4 ans…Depuis le début.

-Itachi : Pff…Je n'aurai pas dû partir…

-Madara : Tu es partit parce que tu devais partir…maintenant tu fais des choix meilleurs et on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Rien n'arrive sans aucune raison…

-Itachi : Tu fais psy maintenant?

Madara parti à rire. Itachi se joignit rapidement à lui. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis maintenant 6 ans sans être «stone». Ça fait du bien. Madara était si content que son filleul rit avec lui qu'il ne voulait pas que cette complicité s'arrête. Si seulement sa sœur pouvait faire pareille…

Hey je suis en feu ce soir! Désolé si c'était long! REviews pleaseeee! :) a+ ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6: Le retour au lycée

Lundi matin-6h45 :

Bip, Bip, Bi-BANG!

Et hop! Un autre réveil qui a planté! Merde, il m'a bien réveillé celui-là…Et merde, la sale gueule de bois!

-Kyra réveille!

-Grrr…p***in laissez-moi dormir! Criai-je.

-Non ce matin tu te lèves!

-Maudit, c'est qui qui me réveille!? Grognais-je, salement d'humeur.

-Devine! Allez descend, je vais te partir au bon café.

-Sacré Madara…Murmurais-je. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas dormir bien tranquillement, 'ne?

-École aujourd'hui et tu débute le terminal!

-QUOI!?Madara!

Je lui courus après pendant un moment, mais dû à mes vêtements il me retourna à ma chambre. Je pris ma douche, m'habilla convenablement et descendit voir mon oncle dans la cuisine et vit le café. Café *p*!

-Hm…café!

-Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ria Madara.

-Marre toi pas! Ce n'est pas drôle!

Nous finassâmes nos café et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Nous arrivâmes au lycée vers 7h45. Je me dirigeai vers le tableau des classes et vit que la classe de terminale n'était pas afficher. Ah bon! Au pire! Je partis vers les portes et vit mon petit frère et toute sa bande. Je me décidai à ne pas le déranger. Je partis voir la directrice, qui n'est d'autre que Tsunade. (Je ne vous surprends pas j'espère!) Je cogna à la porte et un entrer se fit entendre. Je décidai d'entrer. Elle fût surprise de me voir dans son bureau à cette heure.

-Kyra? Mais que fais-tu ici?

-Je voulais te demander mon horaire puisque tu as décidé de ne pas mettre notre horaire.

-Oh oui bien sûr! Mais il n'y aurait pas autre chose que tu voudrais me demander?

-Euh…Et bien en fait je voulais savoir si je pourrais remplacer mes cours d'éducation physique pour la danse, comme les dernières années…?

-Je le savais! Bien sûr! Je serais bien folle pour te l'interdire…!

-Euh…ça c'est encore à voir!

-De quoi parles-tu jeune insolente! Allez! Va t'entraîner! Laisse-moi tranquille! Ces jeunes… Maugréa-t-elle.

Je me dirigeai alors vers une classe remplie de miroir, mon lieu de prédilection depuis le début du lycée.

Lundi matin-8h55-début des cours : (POV normal)

Elle cours et cours, sans s'arrêter. Les surveillants l'a voyait courir à vive allure et elle s'en moquait. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, celle de sa salle de classe. Elle entra:

-...Et donc- mademoiselle Kyra vous êtes en retard!

-Gomen! Je me suis laisser entraîner!

-Et cela excuse votre retard?

-Euh...oui!?

-Bon! Allez vous asseoir et ne déranger plus mon cours sinon c'est la direction!

-Oui chef!

-Tss les jeunes...

Toc-toc-toc!

-Bordel ils peuvent pas me laisser faire mon cours!?

-Hm! toussota Tsunade, qui venait de rentrer pendant que le professeur, disons-le, chialais. Fini Kakashi?(ha ha!)

-Oui, gomenasai Tsunade-sama!

-Ce n'est rien...Je t'emmène des nouveaux pour cette année.

-Et bien fait-les entrer!

-Bien...entrer vous autres!

Les nouveaux entrèrent donc dans la salle. Un premier, cheveux roux en batailles avec des piercings suivi d'un brun avec des cheveux noirs de jais attacher en catogan. Ils étaient suivi d'une jeune femme au cheveux bleus et de deux jeunes dont un autre jeune homme roux avec des yeux bruns et d'un jeune blond aux yeux bleus. Toutes les filles de la classe se retournèrent et étaient en mode bug. O_O

BOUM!

Tous se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. C'était Kyra qui était tombé de sa chaise. Elle était littéralement sur le cul. Soudain, on entendit un pouffement, suivi d'un rire. Tsunade était partit à rire face à la réaction de la jeune femme.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Pot de colle, folle et karaoké

_Tous se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. C'était Kyra qui était tombé de sa chaise. Elle était littéralement sur le cul. Soudain, on entendit un pouffement, suivi d'un rire. Tsunade était partit à rire face à la réaction de la jeune femme._

kyra se releva, Tsunade reprit son sérieux et les membres de l'Akatsuki la regarda avec un micro sourire moqueur. Soudain, on entendit un gloussement. C' était Karin. Elle s'écria:

-Kyaa! Itachi-sama et revenu! Kyaaa!

-Tagueule la pouff!

Et tous se retournèrent encore vers Kyra. Elle avait l'air fâchée. Karin se retourna vers elle et fit:

-Hey toi la saoulonne! C'est toi qui dit ça?

-QUOI!

-Stop! Fit Tsunade. Bon! Voici les nouveux arrivant, ils reviennent d'un long voyage donc traité les comme il se doit!

-Oui m'dame! Firent les élèves.

Les nouveaux allèrent s'asseoir et Itachi fût à côté de sa soeur. Il l'a regarda attentivement. Drinnnggg! La cloche avait sonné, et tous s'en allèrent en dehors de la classe.

L'heure du dîner était arriver. Les membres du gang était sur une table à l'extérieur quand Karin vînt vers eux. Ils ont eû bon lui dire de déguerpir, elle s'accrocha au bras d'Itachi. La cloche allait bientôt sonnée quand une moto vînt se stationner dans le stationnement de l'école. Kyra vît Itachi se tendre et Pain sourire d'un minuscule sourire. Konan avait un sourire tout comme Sasori et Deidara. C'était une jeune femme, elle était plutôt petite avec des cheveux étrangement blanc. Elle était habiller d'un pantalon cuir, un chandail rouge style corset avec des chaînes qui parsemait le tout. Ces bottes étaient de simili-cuirs et une casquettes noire. En la voyant s'approcher, Kyra remarqua qu'elle avait des yeux gris aciers encerclés d'un halo violet. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers Itachi, poussa violamment Karin et lui dit d'un ton glaciale:

-Décalisse espèce de poffe de mes deux et va faire le chien ailleurs c'est mon mec! Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le Mon.

Kyra fit les grands yeux à Itachi qui se détendit quand Karin fût loin et la prît dans ses bras. Kyra était totalement perdue. Itachi se retourna et les présenta:

-Kyra voici Yuki, Yuki voici ma soeur Kyra.

-Yoroshiku! Firent les deux jeunes femmes.

-Alors il y a bien quelqu'un qui a conquis le coeur de mon frère! Alors la! J'en suis étonnée! Hahahaha!

-Hey! Fit Itachi

-Bein quoi, elle a raison ita!

-Hm...

Ils retournèrent alors en cours. Tout se passa pour le mieux et Kyra appris que Yuki était pour beaucoup le retour du gang et du retour sur le droit chemin de son frère. Elle en fût heureuse que son frère puisse se fier autant à une personne aussi gentille et attentionnée que Yuki. Ils finirent les cours aux alentours de 3h. Ils arrivèrent tous à la maison et Kyra apprit que Yuki habiterait à la maison avec eux car, revenant de chez elle, elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Sasuke arriva et se posa des questions sur cette jeune femme. Après maintes explication, Ils finirent d'expliquer à Sasuke qui était Yuki. Ils soupèrent tranquilement avec une bonne ambiance et ils décidèrent de faire une soirée kakaoké. Madara installat le micro et la liste de chanson. Trois jeunes femmes, plus précisément Kyra, Yuki et Konan décidèrent de chanter un grand ''Hit''. Kyra commença la chanson:

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine brigh like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea

I choose to be happy

You and I, You and I

We're like diamonds in the Sky

You're a shooting star i see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, i'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky...

Les trois jeunes femmes chantèrent sur la chanson Diamonds de Rihanna. Elles finirent la chanson toutes les trois. Yuki embarqua et avec Kyra. Elle chantèrent because of you de kelly clarkson. Elles firent fureur. Ensuite, Yuki embarqua directement sur la chanson Bring me to life de Evanescence. elle chantait avec tant de sentiments que Kyra se dit qu'elle avait une nouvelle personne dans sa famille qui la comprendrait, qui avait vécu quelque chose elle aussi. Yuki finit sa chanson et se fit applaudir par toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Konan se leva alors, et mît la chanson somewhere de within Temptation.

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign

Instead there is only silence,

Can't you hear my screams...?

Never stop hoping,

Need to know where you are

But one thing 's for sure,

You're always in my heart.

I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying until my dying day

I just need to know whatever has happened,

The Truth will free my soul...

.

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent tout autant applaudir que la chanson précédente. C'est à ce moment qu'Itachi se leva et mit Broken. Kyra embarqua quelque peu après avec lui:

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You're gone away

You don't feel me anymore...

Les deux jumeaux y mirent toutes leurs émotions des dernières années et chantèrent ensemble tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils en firent même pleurer quelques uns. Ils finirent leur chanson, et pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, Madara mit une chanson TRÈS humoristique: Gangnam style. Lui, Kisame et Deidara se mirent à chanter et à danser comme des fous. Et cela finit la soirée en beauté!

enfin! Je sais que ça été long! Gomen! Reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Mille pardon pour se méga giga retard :'( Gomenasaï! Et bien je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 9:

Mardi matin-6h45:

Il s'était levé plus tôt ce matin. Sa première journée de lycée l'avait éreinté plus que la normal. Cependant, l'arrivé de Yuki l'avait relaxé un peu plus et sa fin de journée s'était passée sans encombre. Il se retourna vers celle qui partageait son lit et la caressa du regard. Elle était si belle, si douce quand elle était endormie. Jamais on n'aurait pu croire que quand elle est réveillée, elle est si dure et froide. Pourtant, c'était ce qui l'avait attiré le plus chez elle. Sa douceur et son écoute des autres l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises. Elle l'avait sauvé du vice de la drogue et l'alcool, même si il éprouvait certaines difficultés à arrêter. Il l'a caressa encore une dizaine de minutes du regard et partit dans la douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, elle était assise sur le côté du lit. Endormie, mais réveillée. Elle se leva, l'embrassa et partit à son tour dans la douche. Itachi descendit dans la cuisine prendre son déjeuner, mais n'y vit personne. Il commença donc à préparer le déjeuner; des couques au beurre et au chocolat s'imposaient. Quand ce fut fait, il mangea tout son loir et entendit d'autres descendre, très probablement attirés par l'odeur alléchante. Ce fut Kyra suivi de Yuki, Sakura et Sasuke qui entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Kyra fit de gros yeux en voyant les couques au chocolat et Yuki fit de même. Sakura et Sasuke, eux, s'assirent tranquillement et mangèrent leurs petites couques. Kyra mangea avec, pratiquement, adoration ses couques ce qui tira un sourire en coin aux autres. Lorsqu'ils finirent de manger, ils durent partir pour le lycée.

Arrivés au lycée, les jeunes gens allèrent rejoindre leurs amis, et Kyra se dirigea vers le studio de danse. Au début des cours, Kyra revenu dans la classe, et cette fois-ci, sans retard. Le cours était débuté depuis trente minutes quand un surveillant vint la chercher. Itachi et les autres se posèrent des questions, sauf Kakashi, le professeur. Kyra suivit le surveillant jusqu'à un local proche du bureau de la directrice.

-Toc-toc-toc-

Le surveillant toqua à la porte et fit entrer Kyra. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit confortablement sur un divan près du bureau.

-Alors le psychologue veut me suivre encore cette année? Fit Kyra.

-Eh bien oui! Dit le psychologue. Toute porte à croire que j'ai encore besoin de te suivre cette année plus que les autres puisqu'ils sont revenus… C'est ce que Tsunade m'a dit.

-Et pourquoi vous a-t-elle dit ça?

-Parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi! Comme nous tous Kyra. Donc, tu viendras me voir comme l'année dernière. Cela te va?

-Non.

-Pourquoi non? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Simplement parce que je n'en ai plus besoin.

-Tu cherches encore à te renfermer? Ou bien tu es trop écœurer de me voir…?

-Les deux mon capitaine!

Il partit à rire. _Cette jeune fille est si spéciale. C'est bien dommage qu'elle se referme, elle est si intéressante que j'en ai presque le goût de lui montrer le métier… Halala ces jeunes…_ Il réfléchissait au passé de Kyra et soupira intérieurement. Elle pouvait changer d'attitude en quelques secondes et à chaque rendez-vous, elle n'agissait de la même manière, elle progressait. Cependant, il pensait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Ça faisait plus de quarante-cinq minutes qu'elle était avec Sarutobi, le psychologue. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Quand la cloche sonna, se fut sa libération. Elle partit presque en courant du bureau. À force de ressasser le passé, son cœur se brisait en miettes. Mille petits morceaux tout éparpier dans tout son être, dans son âme. Le seul désir qu'elle avait s'était se réfugier chez D et se caler un bon shooter de vodka. Cependant, elle avait danse, elle allait endurer. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de danse et lorsqu'elle aperçut son professeur, elle sourit. Un jeune homme, cheveux brun, yeux verts pâle et teint basané. Elle courut le rejoindre et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Alex! Tu es revenu! Ça fait super longtemps! Tu m'as manqué!

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Kyra, mais tu sais les compétitions était féroce et ça me fait encore de la peine qui tu ne te sois pas inscrite. Tu aurais beaucoup aimé.

-Oui mais je ne danse que pour moi et moi seule! Tu le sais très bien! Mais tu as raison et je pense que cette année je vais y aller avec toi!

-Yeah! Là tu parles!

Et ils rirent ensemble. Puisque Kyra avait décidé de faire les compétitions cette année, Alex lui fit pratiquer de nouvelles chorégraphies très intenses et elle les adorait. Peut-être remontait-elle vraiment la pente…

Et voilà! Peut-être un peu court, mais c'est un chapitre tout de même! Reviews please! Même avec mon retard, j'accepte tout les commentaires! A+


	10. Chapter 10

**OUAHHHHH! Désolé pour le méga-giga retard! Gomenasaiiii! Bon je ne vous importunerais pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10- Sur une bonne pente…ou peut-être pas.

Il était à présent midi quinze. La cloche venait de sonner, son de libération pour les jeunes élèves de Terminal. Ils revenaient de cours avec Gai-senseï et se fût, encore une pour cette année, une terrible torture. Gai et son discours de ''la fougue de la jeunesse est en vous'' les avaient fait courir pratiquement tout le cours et à vitesse régulière. La jeune Kyra, qui les attendait aux tables de Pic-Nic, partit à rire en les voyant se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas tomber. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas réellement rire d'eux. Alex, son coach de danse, lui avait préparé une superbe horaire d'entraînement intensif pour les prochaines compétitions. Ils se réunirent autour de la table assit et mangèrent tranquillement. C'est soudain qu'une tornade blonde fit son entrer.

-'Tachi! Ça fait super longtemps! Dit, Dit ça va? Quoi de neuf? Ça fait trop longtemps! Ne part pas comme ça! Je m'inquiétais moi!

-Euh…Naruto? Tu peux te décoller un peu, tu vas l'étouffer!

-Oups! Même pas vrai d'abord! Alors, alors!?

-Calmos la pile d'énergie!

-Beuh!

Naruto venait tout simplement de tirer la langue à Kyra. Elle eue soudain le goût de la lui couper. Elle lui reprocha son impolitesse et lui tira l'oreille pour des excuses bien mérité selon elle. Ce qui fit rire les plus vieux à la table…ou un simili sourire faut voir avec qui. C'est là que commença une grande discussion. Kyra était contente de savoir que ses amis fraîchement revenus étaient si bien acceptés à leur retour. Cependant, elle voulut le voir avec eux. Son épouvantail à elle. Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers la rue. Sans que personne ne le voit, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle sortit du terrain de l'école et courut vers chez lui. Cependant, une personne l'avait bien vu. Yuki l'observait avec curiosité s'en allé mais ne dit rien. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait une bonne raison et elle avait aperçu le teint de tristesse dans ses yeux. Quand Kyra ne fut plus dans sa vision, elle se retourna vers ses amis et se reconcentra dans la discussion. Kyra, elle, courait. Elle courait à en perdre haleine mais ne se défit pas. Elle avait besoin de le voir et le plus rapidement possible de peu de couler. Elle se devait de le voir et de se serrer dans ses bras si chaleureux. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant sa porte, elle cogna plusieurs coups. L'épouvantail ouvrit, bien qu'il fut surpris de la voir ainsi essouffler et devant sa porte. Il remarqua la tristesse dans ses yeux et la pris dans ses bras en refermant la porte tranquillement. Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Kakashi y répond (c'est sûr!) bien qu'il se posait des questions. Il y mit fin et la questionna doucement sur ce qui n'allait pas.

-Oh tout va bien! Je voulais simplement te voir…c'est tout.

-Oh! Et tu prendrais la peine de sécher les cours pour venir me voir? Enfin Kyra! Je te connais mieux que personne pour savoir que ça ne va pas. Mais j'aime ton initiative, au moins tu n'as pas été au bar. Mais puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu viennes me voir et stp ne me mens pas!

-Eh bien, je ne le sais pas moi-même. C'est jours-ci tout à l'air de bien aller et tout va super, cependant…j'ai l'impression que…qu'une part de moi ne veut pas se pardonner d'essayer d'oublier. J'ai comme un vide à l'intérieur qui semble s'agrandir toujours…je…Ça l'air bizarre, je sais, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils ont oublié et que je tombe dans un gouffre et que je suis un peu à part… J'ai eu besoin de te voir et que nous soyons réunis comme avant, mais d'un côté…J'ai l'impression que si nous ferions ça, je les oublierais…

-Kyra…j'ai appris avec toi que si tu as essayée d'oublier, ça n'a jamais marcher. Tu ne les oublieras jamais ma belle.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et lui murmura un petit ''merci''. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle pouvait confier ses états d'âme sans avoir peur de se faire juger et il lui remontait toujours le moral. Il avait toujours les bons mots. Elle était si bien dans ses bras. Lui tout autant. Il l'emmena dans le salon et ils s'assirent dans le canapé. Après quelques minutes, Kakashi remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras avec, fait rare, un sourire au visage. Mais un vrai de vrai sourire, aucunement faux. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et l'a mis en-dessous de la couverture la rejoignant et se colla contre elle. Il s'endormi rapidement.

**-À l'école-**

La cloche venait de sonner, signe du retour en classe. Itachi regarda autour de lui et ne put voir sa sœur. Il se dirigea vers sa classe et la chercha des yeux mais rien ne fit. Où était-elle passée? Il s'assit à son bureau et vit la place de sa sœur vide. Il texta discrètement à ses amis.

-Avez-vous une idée où est passée ma petite sœur?

-Non désolé, Pk?

-Moi je sais bb, elle est partit à l'heure du dîner et est sorti du terrain, mais je ne sais pas où…

- Pk tu ne me l'as pas dit?

-Pcq elle-même l'as dit! Elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose et je l'ai simplement suivi du regard alors que vous parliez c'est tout!

-Et merde! Ok c'est bon…Je lui demanderais ce soir!

Il ne put cependant cacher sa déception du fait que sa petite sœur séchait, encore, les cours. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien à dire l'a dessus. Il lui en glissera un mot le soir même. Si elle était là…

Le reste de la journée fut calme, mais très longue pour Itachi qui commençait à s'inquiété pour sa jumelle. Il avait hâte de lui parler. '_'Plus que quelques minutes_!'' pensa-t-il. Quand la cloche sonna, il courut vers l'extérieur et sprinta vers la voiture. Il partit chercher Yuki et Sasuke à l'entrée de la grille et partit rapidement. Assit à ses côtés, Yuki posa une de ses mains sur la tête de son amant ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer légèrement. Pourtant, elle-même ne savait pourquoi la petite Kyra était partit en courant. De plus, elle doutait qu'elle soit à la maison. Ils arrivèrent et ses doutes furent fondés. Itachi entra dans la maison à pas de courses et demanda à son oncle si sa sœur y était et la réponse: négatif.

Sasori était entré dans la maison peu après eux et, ayant entendu la conversation, s'était déclarer lui-même pour aller la chercher. Il avait une idée d'où elle était. Il sortit et Itachi le suivit de près. Quelques maisons plus loin, Sasori cogna à la porte. Itachi fut stupéfait, mais le cacha. (Il est Uchiwa non?) C'était Kakashi, et il semblait venir de se réveiller. Il semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

-Euh…Oui?

-Euh salut Kakashi! Est-ce que Kyra serait là par hasard?

-Oui, sauf qu'elle s'est endormie…

-Okay. Pourrais-tu nous la renvoyer quand elle sera réveillée? Même si je pense qu'on la reverra seulement que demain matin...Elle a toujours été une marmotte…XD

-Hahaha! Oui je vais essayer!

-Super alors! Bonne soirée!

-Merci Sasori! Toi aussi!

-Comme d'hab. quoi!

-Hahaha allez à plus!

Et les deux jeunes hommes repartirent vers leur maison se disant que Kyra était entre de bonnes mains…

**J'espère que vous avez aimer! Aller a +! Reviews pleaseeeeeeuhh! :D Sayonara! **

**Bisoux!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Maman?...

_-POV KYRA-_

Il est à présent minuit et quart. Je marche en direction de la maison de mon oncle. En arrivant, je vis qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée, alors je me dirige vers l'arbre de l'arrière-cour de façon à pouvoir monter sur le toit. Arrivée, je m'assis en indien et je sortis mon mp3 de ma poche de jeans. Je mis ma chanson préférée et murmura les premières paroles… :

_Mother, you're always around_

_Let me tell you, you're the only one_

_Mother, when I see that look in your eyes_

_I know that you're my only child_

_And you__make my world around_

_And round…_

_And round…_

_And round…_

Je ne fis pas le saut lorsqu'une main toucha mon épaule. J'enlève l'un de mes écouteurs et regarda la lune.

-Alors? Tu es venu me poser des questions? Grand-frère?

-Hn…Peut-être…

-Ne me fait pas attendre Itachi…Je le sais bien, je suis tout de même ta jumelle.

-Hn…

-Toujours aussi loquace…Sa fait plaisir d'avoir eu cette jolie conversation Mr. Uchiwa! Dis-je avec sarcasme évidemment.

-Tu riras moins tout à l'heure…

-Ah oui! Et pourquoi?

-Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton arme que tu transporte!? J'ai vu les gamins d'Oto Kyra Uchiwa! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'Orochimaru tournait autour de Sasuke?

-A quoi ça t'aurait servi? Je m'en suis arrangé c'est 5 dernières années! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses le père poule avec moi, car je n'en ai pas besoin!

-Et c'est pourquoi tu es allée LE voir?

-De qui tu parles?

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle! Hatake Kakashi sa te dit rien?

-Et quel est le rapport?

-Kyra! Si, comme tu dis si bien, tu es capable de t'arranger de ça toute seule alors pourquoi vas-tu chercher du réconfort chez lui! Pourquoi, toi qui es si forte, tu vas pactiser avec le diable que j'appelle l'alcool!

-Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires Itachi Uchiwa! Écoute-moi attentivement d'accord! (Je me levai brusquement) Kakashi a toujours été là pour moi-même quand je revenais d'une descente, que je me prenais des cuites ou que je revenais d'une petite mission spéciale pour les sunsakus! Alors mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne parce que je vais vraiment m'énerver! TU-N'ES-PAS-MON-PÈRE! T'as compris! Alors fait ce que tu veux de ta vie et je ferais la mienne! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon grand-frère de 5secondes que je dois t'écouter au doigt et à l'œil. Tu es parti pendant, quoi…5 petites années! Moi, j'ai dû réapprendre à vivre! Alors t'es leçon de morale, garde-les pour tes hommes!

-Kyra, je…

-Non tait-toi! (je me rassis) Sais-tu ce qu'est mon plus grand rêve Itachi? Hm?

-Non…

-Non bien sûr que non! Tu sais…Parfois dans mes rêves, je La vois revenir vers moi et me dire :Chut ma jolie, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…Rendors-toi!. Cependant, la plupart de mes autres nuits ne sont que des cauchemars où je revois sans-cesse ce qu'il lui est arrivée… Pourrais-tu vivre comme ça Itachi? Pourrais-tu le supporter? Non! Et sais-tu pourquoi? Moi je sais…Tout simplement parce que tu ne l'as pas vu mourir dans tes bras…Alors maintenant va-t'en! Laisse-moi seule!

-…

Il se lève sans faire de bruit et rentra dans la maison. Je sais que mes paroles l'on bouleversé… Pff! Bon de la musique ne ferais pas de tord, alors je remets ma chanson a Play et continue a chanté ou j'en étais…

Petit, très petit chapitre dsl! Je vais me rattraper la prochaine fois! J'espère que vs avez aimer! Review plz!


End file.
